


The New Normal

by alondruu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma Friendship, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25241428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alondruu/pseuds/alondruu
Summary: Sure, they didn't have a plan, but they certainly didn't expect this.Kageyama and Hinata are headed to their first Olympics as a couple and Shouyou's first altogether. Carrying his dreams on his back and the pride of his secondary gender, Shouyou's world comes crashing down as soon as he sees a seemingly unremarkable smiley on a pregnancy stick. He is forced to confront the reality of his own situation, dreams, and relationship with Kageyama, all which question what will be, if he ever gets one, his new normal.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 48
Kudos: 349





	1. ☺

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first fanfiction, I don't have a beta nor do I have any experience, I just wanted to have a shot at creating a story!

Hinata Shouyou was many things: MSBY Black Jackals and the national team’s wing-spiker, Japan’s sweetheart, and, very afraid of an oncoming verbal berating.

“I swear the key is in here somewhere,” Shouyou mumbled to himself as he rummaged through his duffle bag, sending subtle glances behind him. _He looks angry_ , the omega thought. Just behind Shouyou stood his mate, sweaty, tired, but still strikingly gorgeous. He quickly caught a glance of his husband; the dim light of the hallway illuminated his sharp jaw and flushed skin. He exemplified the qualities of an alpha, his tall, lithe stature, his piercing eyes and his dominating aura. Sometimes, standing next to him, Shouyou would feel self-conscious. He too was toned but found his small frame and unruly red hair somewhat childish in front of his Grecian God of an alpha.

(But Tobio would always whisper softly to him at night, how he loved every inch of his perfect omega.)

Kageyama Tobio was many things: the country’s top setter, a familiar face in the curry sponsorship circuit, and getting increasingly impatient. 

The couple had made their way back from the national team training, and unsurprisingly, the two were running on close to nothing. After mating, their connection ran so deep that the two could almost feed off one another’s energy, leaving their stamina unmatched by any of their teammates, and only failing when the two were truly unable to move anymore. Their exhaustion today wasn’t helped by the fact that Shouyou had stopped to sign autographs and speak to everyone he could outside the stadium – thanking fans for their support and encouraging aspiring players, especially the young ones. “They’re the future of our sport!” he countered to any complaints about the time. Shouyou often felt an added sense of responsibility to encourage any young omega fans, his presence in major league sports, plus his great prominence was far more than an omega was expected to achieve in sport, especially one dominated by tall, broad alphas. Of course, omegas were not relegated to domestic roles in this day and age, with many achieving great success in business and academia, but sports – where the physical disparities between the secondary genders were so jarring – Hinata Shouyou was an idol. His achievements were something Shouyou was proud of, and one of the many reasons Tobio was in love with him. How could someone not be proud to call such an accomplished, beautiful man their lover? Tobio could not believe this exceptional man chose him, and he swore to spend every day of his life cherishing and celebrating Shouyou. One way he would do that would be ravishing his omega in a nice warm bath…but for that, they’d have to get through the front door. 

“Dumbass, I told you to let me keep the key.” Tobio gritted, looking down at Shouyou with his hands folded tightly across his chest.

Hinata paid no attention to the comment, proceeding to empty the contents of his bag on to the ground. His belongings tumbled out: his worn-in knee pads, empty water bottles littered with sponsor branding, a game console Kenma had gifted him for down-time during practice, and _that_. Among the miscellaneous items which now lay sprawled across the floor, was an unassuming plastic stick. Shouyou’s heart dropped. Before he could even fully process the significance the object held, his reflexes had seized and stuffed it back into the abyss of his bag. He stared at it, against the dark fabric of the bag, the object still seemed to catch the light of the hallway. Shouyou considered it to be mocking him, how was it possible for an inanimate object hold so much power over him?

(Because he remembered, it told him he was pregnant.)

* * *

“Dumbass, if you weren’t feeling well, why did you have to greet everyone after practice?” Tobio chastised. The drive back home was seemingly serene – but the occasional bumps in the road, honks from impatient drivers, and the blur of the bright neon signs outside of the window assaulted Shouyou’s already pained senses. Shouyou liked to believe that he had grown out of his performance anxiety and nausea but the past few weeks had disproved that. Before every practice, Shouyou had been excusing himself to the bathroom to empty the contents of his stomach. Without fail, Tobio would follow his husband to the bathroom, settling down beside him, rubbing his back, and whispering sweet nothings in his ear. Tobio wished he could be more help but with the Olympics just around the corner, _their first one together_ , Tobio could reciprocate the nerves. It would be the first time an omega would be representing team Japan in the Games and Shouyou felt like he was burdening the immense pressure of himself and his entire secondary gender.

“Ugh…I thought it would pass, not get worse.” Shouyou muttered, grasping his stomach tightly in a vain attempt to soothe his pain. He sunk into his seat, trying to curl himself smaller and evade any further scolding. His head was pounding, and he wasn’t in the mood to reciprocate the energy it took to keep up with Tobio’s worry. 

“Idiot.” Tobio’s hand inched toward Shouyou, his fingers unfurled inviting Shouyou into a grasp. Shouyou looked up from his knees which he had pulled up to his chest, Tobio was still focusing on the road but had offered his hand for support. Shouyou clutched it tightly and nuzzled into it. He smiled fondly, Tobio’s love style could be epitomised by this moment, a tongue just as coarse as it was in high school, but a heart so aware, sensitive, and compassionate. 

“I think there’s a virus going around, we can go to the doctor tomorrow.” Tobio proposed. His hand still tightly intertwined with his mate’s. Despite the callouses on Tobio’s hands and hardening skin as a result of their harsh practices, Shouyou loved holding his hand. Shouyou’s smaller hand fitting perfectly into the warmth of Tobio’s. Often, Shouyou would be peeved by their height difference, but when he and Tobio fit together so perfectly, it felt right.

Shouyou, however, could not appreciate the moment fully nor articulate a reply as he pondered another explanation, one with matching symptoms which he remembers Koushi detailing vividly – pregnancy _._ Almost all of their friends from high school had had kids, Daichi and Koushi had their twins, Yuu and Asashi had their son, Kiyoko and Ryuu were way ahead with their four children, and even Kei and Tadashi had just welcomed a daughter. It seemed everyone was settling down, shouldn’t they as well? But then again, Tobio and Shouyou were the only ones in professional sport, and _-_ Before he could lose himself further into his thoughts, the car began to emit a blinking noise. Shouyou looked to a small, flashing red light on their dashboard. 

“Shit, the tank’s almost empty. Shouyou, do you mind if we stop at the gas station for a second?” Tobio asked.

“No, it’s okay.” _I can grab and take a pregnancy test_. 

Tobio pulled the car into the gas station and Shouyou excused himself to the restroom. 

☺

The pregnancy test looked back at him. He held his breath, positive. 

Shouyou was sitting cross-legged in the gas station bathroom stall, the cool touch of the floor tiles creeping up his legs and the stiff backrest of the stall door exaggerating the tightness in his body. These same surroundings had brought him comfort before matches, but right now, he couldn’t seem to get his heart to quell.

_How can a smiley mean pregnant? How can it just assume I am happy to be pregnant?_ Hinata questioned. His inability to comprehend the situation had begun to morph into a muddle of anger, confusion, and disbelief.

(And pure undiluted fear.)

He stared at the stick in his hand, with an undeniable tremble in his fingers. His mind was running through all the possible scenarios that could unfold – not being allowed to play at the semi-finals, getting kicked off the team, Tobi-

_Oh, Tobio._ The two had never discussed this, never even considered this. Was Tobio going to be mad? This was half his doing too, Shouyou rationalised. He couldn’t be angry, right? Pregnancy was so far off in their life plan they never felt the need to speak about it, yet there it was, right in the middle of the volleyball season, on a cheap 800-yen pregnancy test, an insolent smiley face. 

(But deep down and afraid to admit it, Hinata was inexplicably happy, too, in that goofy smiley kind of way.)

* * *

“I’m not angry.” Tobio mused. Pulled immediately out of his thoughts, Shouyou looked up to Tobio. _Did he know?_ Tobio’s lips were drawn into a tight line and his eyebrows were creasing downward. Tobio’s face, to Hinata’s surprise, was painted with subtle worry rather than annoyance. “It’s okay if you misplaced it, I am sure our landlady is still awake.” 

_Of course._ Shouyou understood, _he can’t possibly know yet_. Out of the corner of his eye, a glimmer caught his eye. Shouyou exclaimed, “ah-hah.” Shouyou grabbed the key to their apartment, finally, a small victory for today. He stuffed all his belongings back into his bag, purposefully sinking the test to the bottom. 

He unlocked and pushed the door open to their apartment, immediately overcome with the intermingled smell of the two of them. Shouyou’s fruity tangerine and Tobio’s sandalwood, perhaps an unlikely combination, but fitting. They took off their shoes and headed in, passing their decorated wall: their framed high school diplomas, a picture of their first year Karasuno team, Hinata in Brazil, Tobio and his grandfather, and, of course, their wedding photos. 

* * *

They had gotten married on a cold December day, the day after Tobio’s birthday to be precise. Their decision to get married was like most decisions were for them – hasty. The two had come back to Miyagi to celebrate Tobio’s birthday, and when Hinata apologised for forgetting his gift back in Tokyo, Tobio suggested a way to make it up to him: “Marry me.” There was no ring but the words were enough for Shouyou’s breath to stop. Shouyou’s face flushed, his eyes glistened, and his smile widened.

(“A million times yes!”)

They got married the next day in the Karasuno High School multi-purpose hall, a small favour for the school’s most famous alumni, the principal called it. None of their friends was surprised by the invitation, the two idiots were meant for each other, they had seen it the first time the witnessed the so-called freak duo, and, fittingly, the Karasuno multi-purpose hall was also their high school volleyball gym. 

* * *

Shouyou smiled at the wedding picture, the two of them hand-in-hand, Shouyou in a sleek white suit and Tobio in his dapper black one, with all their friends jumping behind them. Tobio noticed his omega’s glance holding on to the photo, he smiled reminiscing the day himself. “I’ll get the water going,” Tobio whispered, unwilling to startle Shouyou back from the beautiful memories, slipping past the omega in the direction of the bathroom. 

“Wait!” Hinata exclaimed, surprising himself. He had snapped out of his daze, but unknowingly the worry had been continuously bubbling in him, and like a kettle brimming with boiling water, it was about to overflow. “How do you feel about having children?” The words roped Tobio, as he turned back, stopping in place. 

“Where on earth did that come from?” Tobio eyed his partner. Tension had set into Shouyou’s face, his mouth was slightly open, lips pouted and a frown drawing on his lips. Their height difference had often forced Shouyou to physically look up to his alpha, but, at this moment, the action made Shouyou feel small and more fragile. “Well, it’s a long time away. We should focus on volleyball.” Tobio mused.

“No, I mean, how do you think about children _right now_.” Hinata pressured.

“I don’t think about children right now,” Tobio said.

“Not the concept, the actually _having_ of children – the conception, the birthing-” Shouyou rambled. His words were catching fever, as his heartbeat began to increase and the worry started to grow on his face.

“I don’t think about having children either” The alpha replied plainly, unsure of the direction the conversation was taking.

Shouyou looked into his alpha’s eyes, staring back were plain, bored blue eyes. How was Tobio not getting it? His worry was slowly manifesting into irritation. How could Tobio not smell the stress on him or did he simply not care? Were alphas above these domestic concerns, was it because Shouyou’s an omega that he worries about inane things like this?

“Well, like I said, there’s too much to focus with just volleyball right now,” Tobio continued. There was no room to even interpreted doubt in his words, they, despite his growing worry regarding his omega’s emotions, were like how he approached volleyball and life in general, he supposes – direct. 

“I mean, if I were to get pregnant—” Shouyou tried again.

“You wouldn’t, it’s the middle of the season.” Tobio cut him off. 

“Will it ever not be volleyball with you?” Shouyou snapped back. Did Tobio care about being with him outside of volleyball? They had never been together – be as lovers or even rivals – without volleyball as their context, could their relationship exist outside of it? 

“Why would you want to even talk about this? If you got pregnant right now all your work would be for nothing.” Tobio rebutted, the tense smell Shouyou was emitting began to rile his aggressive alpha instincts up as well. “If you got pregnant, you would be just another pregnant, stay-at-home, omega. I know first-hand how hard you worked to be here, are you ready to throw that away?”

“Do you know how derogatory that is?” Shouyou retaliated. His breaths were getting haggard, his fists were clenched so tightly that they were piercing half-moon shaped wounds into his palm. Any remnants of his previous worry had vanished, instead replaced with growing anger.

“You worked so hard to leave that label behind, a kid would hold you back from your dreams. I am only looking out for _you_.” Tobio reasoned. 

“Can you even hear yourself? I am successful not despite being an omega, I am successful _and_ an omega. There’s a difference.” Shouyou countered. He was aware of his part in being slightly defensive in his approach to this conversation, but Tobio’s comments sounded archaic and frankly, off-putting. “I think it might be best if I spend the night at Kenma’s,” Shouyou said, briskly passing Tobio. 

Worry crossed Tobio’s face, but his words betrayed any semblance of concern, striking viciously. “Why did you even bring up such a moronic conversation anyway?” 

“No, I’m glad I did. To think I’ve been with someone who so ignorant.” Shouyou said, throwing open the bathroom cabinet, thoughtlessly throwing the contents of his gym back on the floor. He grabbed an overnight bag, his toothbrush and some clothes he brought back from practice. Tobio stood wordlessly, he felt the need to stop Shouyou, yet his body did not move. Perhaps Tobio was unable to grasp the events unfolding, perhaps regretting his words, or perhaps acknowledging that after a nasty fight like that, they should spend time apart.

(Perhaps all of them.) 

Shouyou passed Tobio without a glance, his emotionally-dampened scent trailing behind him. He left crossing their wedding photo without a single glance and completely overlooking the items left on the floor of the bathroom where, in the heat of the moment, Shouyou forgot he had left that inconspicuous plastic stick laying in plain sight. 


	2. ☹

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shouyou looks for comfort and finds resolve and Kageyama realises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, thanks for tuning in, again, no beta, so I apologise for any mistakes!
> 
> Also, there is no explicit panic attack, but there is something heading in that direction, so if it's triggering, please be careful reading the first half (marked by page line), or skip it altogether (I'll summarise it in the endnotes)!

Shouyou ran through the busy streets of the night, often bumping into strangers. From a distance, he looked like a haphazard pinball, with no visible direction and excessive collisions. Before anyone began to reprimand Shouyou for his carelessness or his half-hearted apology, the sight of his state would cease them: Shouyou was furiously wiping away his tears, but his eyes would uselessly fill up again, his breaths were shallow and cut by sharp hiccups, and, most noticeably, his heavy, miserable scent blanketed his surroundings. Their eyes softened and excused him with a soft comment and Hinata pursued in his friend’s direction.

Of course, Shouyou and Kenma had been close in high school, but they had gotten even closer when Shouyou went off abroad. Kenma’s reliable proximity to his cellphone always meant that Shouyou, whenever he was feeling down, could call, and no matter what time it was in Brazil or Japan, Kenma would pick up. Perhaps for an outsider, their relationship seemed strange, completely one-sided with Shouyou talking Kenma’s ear off, but, in fact, they struck a faultless balance – Kenma validated Shouyou’s feelings and Shouyou would empower Kenma’s thoughts.

Shouyou knew the route to Kenma and Tetsurou’s house from any place in the city, like a moth to a flame, Shouyou would always find his way there. He had spent his first few months in Tokyo with the Kenma and his alpha, Tetsurou, and now, even with his own apartment Shouyou liked to spend nights a couple of nights with his best friend.

(Tobio would miss Shouyou, but he understood the comfort of a best friend since Hinata was his.)

Shouyou turned the sharp corner and found himself at the gate of the Kuroo household. He wiped his tears away and tried to enter the pin code – 2001, the year Kenma and Tetsurou had met, but his trembling fingers betrayed him.

_2004-, 22-, 208-_

With each failing attempt, Shouyou’s hands shook more, leading his aim on the keypad even more astray. He punched in incorrectly one last time before the lock emitted a shrill alarm.

Less startled by the shrill sound itself, the noise reminded Shouyou of his inability to do a task as simple as punching in a code. Any resolve against sentimentalism he had mustered up came crashing down as big, fat tears rolled down his face. _You’re so stupid, can’t even type, endangered your child at practice, ruined your only shot at the Olympics,_ his thoughts came crashing. His legs crumbled underneath the sheer force of his sobs, sinking to the ground, Shouyou pulled his palms to his eyes digging them in resorting to all means to stop his tears and catch his breath. His breathlessness turned in to nasty coughs as his body gasped for air. His state was pitiful, he decided.

“Shouyou, is that you?” A gentle voice came from the doorway. With the light behind them, Shouyou could see the undeniable silhouette of Kenma and Tetsurou. With his protective alpha instincts contemplating the possibility of a break-in, Tetsurou had armed himself with some sort of rod? A bat? A meter stick? Shouyou couldn’t properly deduce, but he saw Tetsurou lower his utensil(?) upon recognising Shouyou’s scent. Peeking behind the alpha, Kenma called out once again, “Shouyou?”

With his relentless tears, Shouyou tried but failed to articulate anything properly, settling for a soft mewl, “Kenma.” Kenma swiftly moved in front of his mate, rushing to Shouyou and cradled him in his arms. Shouyou, reciprocated immediately and draped his arms around Kenma’s neck. They stayed there for a moment, Tetsurou, despite the heavy air of melancholy, watching fondly at the site. The two often sought comfort in one another being each other’s closest companions, and two omegas at that. Omegas were known for their inherently calming and reassuring presences, which they both often needed. Shouyou slowly felt the effects of Kenma’s calming pheromones.

“Hey Shouyou, don’t cry, tell me what’s wrong,” Kenma whispered, carding his fingers through Shouyou’s bright tangerine hair, the two didn’t seem to mind sitting on the ground with the barely-there support of the house’s gate. Shouyou looked up to Kenma, sniffling loudly and frowning slightly.

“Can I stay here tonight?” He pursed.

“Of course, Shouyou. Come on, let’s get you cleaned up and then we can talk, yeah?” Kenma reasoned, guiding Shouyou up to his feet. Walking toward the light of the house, Shouyou began to clearly see Kenma’s features, his hair was unkempt, his eyes were slightly puffy, and even his voice was hoarse.

“I’m sorry I woke you up, I know you need all the sleep you can get…” Shouyou trailed off.

“All I do now is sleep.” Kenma reminded Shouyou.

“Still... it can’t be good for the baby,” Shouyou whispered. He had barged in on his seven-month pregnant best friend late at night because he couldn’t control his dumb feelings. The two walked in to see Tetsurou setting up the table with finger food and some tea.

“Nonsense. I’ve barely seen you since your training ramped up for the Olympics.” Kenma started. Shouyou sat down looking straight into his lap.

“Hey, Chibi-chan. Stressed about the Games?” Tetsurou smirked.

_Oh right, the Olympics_. Shouyou felt the tears welling in his eyes once more, but with all his might he quelled them. _No more crying_. He had to remind himself who he was. He was Hinata Shouyou, the same person who taught himself volleyball when no one was there, the same person who uprooted his life to a country with no money to his name and no knowledge of the land, he was Hinata Shouyou, damn it, the best wing spiker in Japan. He had always told himself he would see the scene from the other side of the wall, and he had - constantly improving himself, jumping higher, shooting straighter, and lasting longer. There was nothing he couldn’t do, and he didn’t exactly know where he was going from here, but he damn well knew he wouldn’t be going there crying. He wasn’t going to be a pitiful burden, especially on his pregnant friend, and he wasn’t going to be spending the night beating around the bush.

“Uhm,” he cleared his throat and looked straight at Kenma, “I don’t think I’m going,” Shouyou declared.

“What?” Kenma asked. His voice was calm, but Shouyou could see Kenma’s eyebrows crease and his eyes fill with shock.

“Shouyou, what happened? Did something happen in practice? I can talk to your coach, or the board-” Tetsurou spoke frantically.

_No more beating around the bush_ , Shouyou reminded himself. “I’m pregnant.”

There was a beat of silence. “Oh.” Tetsurou nodded absent-mindedly, unable to register the gravity of that statement.

“Shouyou…Is that why you were crying?” Kenma asked softly. He had reached over the table to grab Shouyou’s hand, to no protest.

“Yes…But I’m not going to cry anymore!” Shouyou said quickly, perhaps with too much vigour for the situation, most of which was an attempt to convince himself of the statement. “I know if I keep it, I can’t go to the Olympics, and that’s okay. People will make dumb comments about me, but I learned a long time ago, the only person I have to prove anything to is myself.” The sentiment was true - in a society where no matter how much you achieved as an omega, there would always be people who belittled the feats as a product of superfluous political correctness, sheer luck, or affirmative action of sorts, it felt pointless to seek validation. Shouyou, now more confident in his words, once too felt the weight of those disparaging statements, no matter how much love he received from his fans, the slander would kept him up at night.

(Tobio had learned to talk him out of it with whispers of compliments and sweet nothings.)

Kenma, knew Shouyou meant his words, he had been amazed by his friend’s personal development. Shouyou had always been improving at volleyball, but as Shouyou’s self-confidence began to grow, well, Shouyou had always stood out, but he had begun to radiate. Kenma was brought back to reality as he registered Shouyou’s tired eyes, “did Kageyama also make you cry?” He was always perceptive. 

“No, well, kind of. he-” Shouyou began.

“I’m going to bust his teeth out,” Tetsurou seethed, stopping in the direction of the door, reaching out for his car keys. It wasn’t the instinct of an alpha to protect an omega, it was Tetsurou’s instinct to protect Shouyou, Shouyou was his friend too.

“No! Wait, I mean I haven’t told him yet.” Shouyou jerked up, pulling at the back of the jacket Tetsurou had just thrown on.

“Then why are you crying, Chibi-chan?” Tetsurou turned around, looking softly at the omega but still not having shed his livid aura.

“Well, I tried to subtly bring up the prospect of having kids and he completely shut me down. He said it would never happen, and it was stupid, and he even said some pretty shitty things about omegas too,” Shouyou muttered, “like about how I’d be throwing away everything just to end up like every other stay-at-home omega.”

Wordlessly, Tetsurou started walking toward the door again.

(Kenma didn’t stop him.)

“No, don’t do anything rash, Tetsurou, please!” Shouyou yelped, grabbing the alpha’s garment again.

“Let me go, Shouyou, I’m gonna teach him a lesson on decency.” Tetsurou yanked his jacket.

“He was really tired, we did extra practice and then I stayed chatting with fans for at least an hour and I was defensive too!” Shouyou cried quickly.

“Stop defending him, Shouyou, and you stop too, Tetsurou.” Kenma sighed. “Let’s talk about this first.” Tetsurou turned back ready to argue, but the tired look on his tired mate’s face was enough to wear him down. Kenma sighed, “Shouyou, Kageyama said some offensive things to you, even if he was tired, it was wrong, and he should apologise. Why don’t you stay here a while, before you are ready to talk to him? I can take you to my gynaecologist tomorrow. She can walk you through some possible ways forward.” Kenma, despite his evident fatigue, spoke rationally.

“I’m going to have the baby.” 

Kenma studied the sincerity in Shouyou's eyes. “I will support you no matter what, Shouyou, but you know that means you won’t be able to play volleyball for a while, right? You won’t be able to play at the Olympics.” Kenma said, “I’m not trying to be mean, but you need to consider that.”

Shouyou felt his eyes stinging again. “…I know. Everyone said this is my only shot at the Olympics because I would _‘surely want kids_ ’ by the next, honestly, I thought that too.” Shouyou began, he looked deep into Kenma’s eyes, his eyes burning with conviction, “but, _this_ happened, and sure, life won't be east, and why should it be? I want to conquer life at its best! I’ll be ready by the next Games and I’ll have the extra motivation to show my kid that his dad is the best player in the world!” Shouyou smiled.

Despite the coldness of the night and the earlier distress, Kenma and Tetsurou smiled back, this was their Shouyou: Hinata Shouyou of the concrete. Where everyone would think all is done and the ground is barren, it is their Shouyou who would not only sprout but flourish.

“I want to have this baby and I want to go to the Olympics too.”

* * *

_Inhale, exhale_...

Tobio chanted his pre-game mantra in the middle of his unlit living room. He was sitting on the ground, still in his sweat-soaked practice clothes, among the banalities of their living room - their sleek, flat-screen sponsor-brand TV, navy-blue hand-me-down sofa from Tobio’s elder sister, and half-consumed bottles of Pocari Sweat. His on-court ritual helped him centre himself, to examine the match and its conditions with absolute certainty and shed any worries. He would often imagine himself in his current still setting to achieve a sense of calm before a match, but today it was the silence of his living room which was unnerving him. Of course, he reasoned, it was because of the audible lack of his omega. In his heart he knew it wasn’t his living room that he pictured to calm down, it was _his_ omega in _their_ living room.

_Shouyou_ … He gritted, softly grasping his hair on his head in to tight fists. _I’m so stupid_. The second his husband’s scent had dissipated into the distance, the weight of the situation came crashing down on Tobio. He was thrown off by the subject and he knew his words were laced with his frustrations of their practice, of the time of night, and of his worry about Shouyou’s ongoing illness, but that wasn’t an excuse. He lashed out against his husband because he was tired, that was the simple fact, and it was so immature, and so, so stupid, and so unnecessary. He said such hurtful things about omegas, bringing shame to Tobio's face. Next to Hinata’s side, he had championed for secondary gender equality, lashing out at anyone who directed any derogatory statement toward his husband, but there he was doing the same. He sighed, exasperated, _this isn’t me_ … right? But he _had_ said those things, he didn’t know where they came from, but they did exist. Were they dwelling in the depths of his minds, a place even he didn’t know? Perhaps when he used to speak up against those bigoted alphas, he spoke out for Shouyou, not omegas, was he really no better than them? Or maybe, Tobio thought, he did something equally malicious – he took a belief that wasn’t even his own to purposefully hurt Shouyou. Tobio screamed into his palms, _damn it, Tobio, why are you so stupid?_

Forced to confront his shortcomings, all Tobio wanted to do was atone for his words, but he knew both Shouyou and him were too emotionally volatile now – running on the emotions of practice and their fight. He knew Shouyou had gone to Kenma’s house and he knew he would reach there fine. Shouyou knew the way…right? It was late at night and he was sick… _Shit, Shouyou was sick_. Remembering the fact hit Tobio like a ton of bricks. He felt even worse about his actions- picking on his ill partner, forcing him to seek solace outside their house on a cold February night, what kind of Alpha was he? If he was inadequate then, he should make up for it now, he thought. Tobio shot up and headed for the door, ready to look for Shouyou, apologize and make sure he’s alright, emotions be damned.

(Even though he knew this impassion search mission he was heading on was a direct result of those same volatile emotions.)

Somehow, as if someone was aware of his intentions, Tobio received a text.

From: Kuroo Tetsurou  
**Shouyou is here, he’s fine, and if I could I would come over right now and punch your face.**

Despite the threat, relief overcame him. He replied immediately.

To: Kuroo Tetsurou  
**Can I come over?**

From: Kuroo Tetsurou  
**He’s already asleep with Kenma. Come in the morning and you better fucking make it up to him.**

Tobio scrubbed his over his face, how was he supposed to wait till tomorrow? He felt like shit, he was exhausted from practice, but he doubted he’d manage the luxury of sleep tonight. _It’s okay, the morning is only 5 hours away._

(He’s probably be spending the rest of the night counting down.)

Tobio made his way back through the apartment, most of which was still dark, from all the rooms left unventured. Tobio let the sole light of the bathroom guide him, he would have to coax himself to freshen up. He was well-aware of his state – the sweat and grime from practice and his seething pheromones from worry. The bathroom light was still dim, the blue tiles of the wall illuminating a soft glow. His direction was instinctual, his mind still racing, he was guided by sheer muscle memory. Tobio was suddenly shaken away from his gaze when his foot struck an astray object on the ground, he looked down to see Shouyou’s belongings sprawled over the floor. Tobio had collided with his mate’s wallet, it was a plain brown, taring by the seams. The wallet wasn’t fat with cash, but rather miscellaneous items Shouyou had stuffed in there for easy access – their lift key, a keychain from a fan, even an aged, precisely folded drawing of the Hinata family by baby Natsu, and right in the picture slot a photo of him and Tobio, smiling brightly after his first game back from Brazil. Tobio smiled down at the photo momentarily losing himself to warm nostalgia. Slowly, his gaze at the photo shifted to something more akin to conviction. _We’ll replace this photo with one of Olympic gold around our necks_.

He was resolute, he would do everything in his power and beyond to make it up to Shouyou tomorrow, including sending him infinite tosses, and he’d top it off with a promise of Olympic triumph. He couldn’t help the goofy smile that played on his lips, this was really it, they had realized their dreams, it was almost there, just in their grasp, and the best part was, they had done it together. A flicker of the light caught his attention, dragging him out of his elated thoughts. He bent down to put the wallet back into Shouyou’s gym back which had also been left limp on the ground. He began to place his husband’s items back into it, mindlessly reaching out and grabbing them. The rudimentary work saw his mind drifting again until his hand caught something oddly shaped, Tobio’s brow furred. He brought the stick to his sight, and in a single beat, his heart dropped.

☺

His face hardened, his muscles went rigid, his stomach was in knots, his skin was tingling. In a single moment, his whole body had been assaulted with paralysis. He knew what it was, but it surely wasn’t Shouyou’s right? _It can’t be Kenma’s, he’s way past this point, there are no other omegas I know of on the team…_ Tobio’s mind raced through all the possibilities, even considering the most outlandish ones (it’s Suga’s old one or maybe some sort of prank), before eventually and hesitantly setting on the truth.

Shouyou was pregnant.

Shouyou was having his kid.

_They_ were having a kid.

As Tobio’s initial shock wore off, it was completely overwhelmed by guilt in its place. The previous conversation making much more sense, each word he had said to Shouyou replayed in Tobio’s head. He clutched at his chest, wrinkling his soaked jersey. _Shouyou_ … What was the omega thinking? Feeling? Tobio himself couldn’t settle on an emotion, he was terrified, confused, and wracked with guilt, but Shouyou… The one was feeling all that plus more – facing the potential loss of a chance to go to the Olympics, abandon from his alpha, and the sheer physical symptoms of pregnancy. How was he doing?

( _You’re a horrible alpha_.)

Tobio stuffed the stick in his pocket. In a blink of the eye, he grabbed his coat and was out the door. His omega couldn't wait for morning?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, thank you for taking the time out to read this chapter. I really appreciate it. :-)
> 
> A quick summary of the first part: Shouyou goes to Kenma's house and is crying terribly, however, he is comforted by Kenma (who is pregnant!) and finds an inner resolve to have the baby. He doesn't give up on his dream of the Olympics, just postpones it to the next one when his kid will be cheering him on!
> 
> Also yes, I was very brief regarding the "other possibilities" for Shouyou's pregnancy, I just felt I don't have the sophistication of thought and eloquence to explore the idea of abortion with the correct nuance it deserves. I apologise and understand it is a heavy and complex topic. 
> 
> Also, yes, Tobio finds out!!!! I have very little idea how to describe intense emotions so I gave my best attempt at qualifying his grief/shock/guilt/shame. I actually.... kind of want the angst to end by next chapter... But, let's see!!! 
> 
> I hope to publish the next chapter within 1-2 weeks, I'm a college student and my internship got cancelled so I am looking desperately for something to do, so I'm doing a lot of interviews/applications right now! 
> 
> Thank you again for reading. <3  
> Stay safe and stay happy,  
> alondruu


	3. ㋡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio tries to apologise to Shouyou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry for taking longer. I struggled with this chapter, I wanted to make genuine to the complexity of the situation and the nature of the characters, I'm still not totally happy but I wanted to update! Again, no beta, so I apologise for any mistakes!

The steady stride of Tobio’s journey to the Kuroo household echoed through the cold, winter night. The usually lively streets had fallen into their nightly lull, with the area’s soft sounds, which were usually masked by the traffic, unearthing: the far-off sound of the train call, the tuned calls of the roaming owls, and distant whispers of coincidental encounters. Tobio’s shallow breaths faded into cold, white wisps in the dark sky, the wind howling in his ears. He gritted his teeth as his speed, he was running on pure adrenaline. He had been exhausted from practice and the burden of the cold was slowing him down further, with each step requiring his conscious exertion of effort. He turned the sharp corner to the modest, stand-alone house. As the crow flies, the journey was short, in fact, it was a criterion that Shouyou insisted on when he and Tobio were house hunting, but, tonight, to both Tobio and Shouyou the route felt like an arduous run. Tobio, held himself up from the knees, trying to catch his breath, his eyes flickering up through his fallen fringe. _Shit, the access code_.

Tobio didn’t know the code to the house like his mate surely had; of course, he was close to the couple, but nowhere near the level Shouyou was. Kenma and his mate had practically adopted Shouyou when he moved to Tokyo, lending him a place to stay and providing a sense of comfort in a completely foreign environment. Tobio had gotten close to the two Tokyo-natives by virtue of being Hinata’s teammate and husband, which could be said for most of Tobio’s friendships.

The word, honestly, is used lightly, Tobio was decent with others but few would call him outwardly friendly. He felt restrained when talking to people other than Shouyou, to a lesser degree his Karasuno teammates, but Tobio felt a constant preoccupation that he might come off too blunt, he might not get the joke, he might be unwanted, he might bother them with his presence, just like he did in middle school. _King_. Shouyou always talked him through his persistent social anxiety, he melted away the fears with his kind words and a firm hold of Tobio’s hand.

(Tobio felt special knowing that this person who was loved by everyone they met, very literally _everyone_ , loved him the most.)

Tobio grabbed his phone from his pocket and dialled his mate’s number. Shouyou had a somewhat bad habit of sleeping with his phone clasped tightly in his hands, often hovering near his face, it was something Shouyou picked up during his time in Brazil. Tobio would often chastise him about the radiation his brain was exposed to, disguising his honest worry in grunts about how with the number of balls he takes to the head, Shouyou shouldn’t be trying to be damaging the organ more. Shouyou would stick his tongue out and cutely reply the habit stuck from when in Brazil he slept it nearby so Tobio could call any time of the night.

(Tobio’s insides went all soft when his now-husband reminded them of their late-night phone calls.)

The hum of the ringing phone in his ear stretched for what felt to Tobio like aeons. Tobio bit his lip in concern, did Shouyou turn off his phone or was he not picking up Tobio’s call? _I don’t blame him_. Tobio had taken the time to fully reflect on the occurrences of the night during his run to Kenma’s. Honestly, he still couldn’t fully grasp the idea of having a child, not so soon and not so close to the Olympics… Could Shouyou even go? The idea made him nauseous. All they had worked for… He shook himself out of his thoughts, if he was feeling so hurt, Shouyou was feeling that tenfold. In an attempt to orient himself, Tobio reminded himself of the vows he made that December day in the Karasuno gym.

_“I’m not sure what it means to be a husband, but if it means I get to spend the rest of my life with you Shouyou, I will do everything in my power to make sure I am the best husband to you. I promise to try and be worthy for your love in every way. For your wishes, no mountain is too high and no ocean too deep. I will do anything to prove to you how much I love you, and I love you so much, Hinata Shouyou. Shit, I can’t believe I am saying this to you in front of so many people, but Shouyou, you make me a better, braver person, and I want to be that person for you too. I will stand by you through sickness and health, and the fires of hell, if it comes down to it. No struggle will be your own, and I promise you, together we are invincible.”_

That’s right, Tobio thought, they are invincible. He hadn’t expected this twist of fate, but Tobio had promised through Shouyou in the depths of hell, and this was nowhere near that. In fact, the more Tobio thought about it, having a child with Shouyou had always been something he looked forward too. How could he not? To see his omega round and radiant with his pups, a tangible, real product of their love, another person in his life as amazing as Shouyou - _Stop it, Tobio. Shouyou might decide not to pursue the pregnancy,_ his thoughts bitterly cutting his imagination off. Tobio would understand, of course he would, Shouyou had worked so hard to make it to the Olympics, and he had bitterly said it himself, why would Shouyou want to throw that away? _He wouldn’t be though. He could come back stronger._ Tobio found himself suddenly reasoning, he was muddled through compounding thoughts, some of repenting his words from their argument, some of imagining their child together, and some even brainstorming a post-partum comeback plan for Shouyou.

He couldn’t believe after all he had said about Shouyou getting pregnant, here he was, hoping Shouyou would keep the child. Shit, He really was the worst.

Still holding his phone to his ear, Tobio ran another hand through his sweaty, dark locks. The phone was still ringing, but he was busy reaching an inner resolution. This wasn’t about him, he decided, this was about Shouyou. His beautiful, perfect ray of sunshine. There would be another Olympics and there would also be another opportunity to have a kid, it all comes down to what Shouyou wants and when.

Tobio decided, right now, he would do all in his power to make it up to Shouyou and become worthy of his forgiveness, and no matter what Shouyou decided was the correct way forward, Tobio would be by his side supporting him. That’s what Shouyou did for so many years, coaxing the alpha out of his anxieties and helping him be the best version of himself: as a player and as a person. Life had thrown a chance ball at them, and Tobio finally felt he was able to fulfil his vow and help Shouyou through _his_ fears and anxieties, help him know that he was never going to be alone. He was going to prove that together, they really could do anything.

_“…Tobio?”_ A sleepy voice interrupted his musings.

“Shouyou. I’m outside Kenma’s house. I can’t get in, but I need to. I need to apologize.”

_“Mm I’m already asleep, you should spend the night outside anyway,”_ Shouyou mumbled.

“I will, I swear, just let me talk to you please. I am so sorry, Shouyou.” Tobio whispered painfully. There was a beat of silence.

_“…You can hop the fence on the west side of the house.”_ Shouyou relented.

Tobio didn’t even reply, he clicked off the phone, and made his way to the indicated direction. The house was marked off by brick fencing, the stone’s deep red colour probably could be mistaken for Nekoma red in the dark of the night, would Kuroo really model their house on their high school colours? Tobio didn’t dwell on it.

He found the west-wall, the one with the crumbling top, making the jump slightly easier, but the flickering streetlight and his aching muscles made the jump look sinister. Shouyou really meant it when he said that Tobio could jump it, no layman could. _Shouyou_ , the simple thought was enough to eradicate his worries. Tobio took a three-step jump and launched himself toward the wall, grabbing the top and elegantly landing on the other side, he was an athlete. Tobio wiped his hands on his shirt, trying to orient himself. He found himself in the spacious garden of the house, it was well-kept but rather vacant, save for the volleyballs laying astray.

“Up here.” Shouyou caught Tobio’s attention. Shouyou was leaning against the railing of the second-floor balcony, clad in nothing but an oversized t-shirt he grabbed from their apartment.

(Tobio’s soul setter one at that.)

Shouyou’s bare, lean legs caught the moonlight and his hair was tousled cutely from his sleep. Tobio’s face flushed.

“Shouyou...” The words were caught in his mouth, the ethereal sight of his husband, literally from above, and glowing under the moonlight, had left him speechless.

“What, Tobio?” Shouyou’s words sliced coldly.

Tobio cleared his throat and reoriented himself, he was here to apologize and set things right. “Shouyou, I wanted to apologize for what I said before. It was totally shitty and uncalled for. All of that… it wasn’t me talking.”

Shouyou looked down sceptically, “Oh, so what? I wasn’t speaking to you then? Or were you possessed or something?”

“No, I mean, it was me, but it’s not what I feel. I said all of that out of unchecked aggression, and I’m sorry. I hate myself for hurting you. You mean the world to me; I love everything about you. I love your laugh, your stories, your passion, I love everything that makes you, you. I love you and you are an omega; I don’t love you because you are one or in spite of you being one. I love you and each part that constitutes you.” Tobio rambled, his voice laced with panic. He had been so clear with his goal of apologizing, he didn’t pay much mind to the words he was going to use to execute the vision. “What I said about omegas was disgusting, and I promise you I don’t feel that way. I don’t even know why I said it, but you’re right. I should spend the night outside. Shit, Shouyou. I know I messed up bad.” Tobio grasped the hair on his head, looking down at the ground and his face flushed ashamed.

“…Tobio.” Shouyou started, he had never seen his alpha like this. Tobio was a man of few words, even when it was just the two of them, Shouyou was the talker and Tobio was the listener, it always kept a peaceful balance in their house. But right, now, with Tobio speaking his mind like this, or just simply, speaking so much, highlighted to Shouyou the genuineness of his words. Not only that, it was a stark contrast to the first time he met the alpha in middle school, Tobio didn’t even think Shouyou was worthy of his time, much less his words, but here they were, Tobio was trying to string together all the words he could to convey his deepest sentiments to his husband.

“No, please let me continue. Shouyou, the way I spoke to you, it was sick. I hate myself, I really do, but I can’t stand the thought of you hating me. I understand if you do, but I promise I’ll do anything you say to make this right.” Tobio’s rant caught more conviction with each passing word, at its conclusion he looked up and met Shouyou’s chocolate brown eyes.

“Tobio, I admit, I was hurt, but I knew that wasn’t you. I’m sorry I sprung that topic on you when I knew you were exhausted; it wasn’t right of me either.”

“I wish you told me as soon as you found out.” Tobio immediately cut him off.

Shouyou’s brows knit in confusion, what was Tobio talking about?

“I know,” Tobio said fumbling with his pocket, trying to pull out the stick, he found it and thrust it straight toward Shouyou.

Shouyou’s heart stopped.

“I’m going to make it clear right away, I wasn’t apologizing because you’re pregnant. I am apologizing because I was a dick and I was wrong.” Tobio said, his tone powerful, with no room for uncertainty.

“Tobio- I... I was going to tell you, I swear, I’m so-”

“Shouyou, don’t even try to apologize. Whatever you decide to do with this pregnancy, I will be on your side. I know it might be a tough decision, but I don’t want to be a reason it’s tough.” Tobio stated calmly. His cerulean blue eyes painted with his sheer conviction. In the game of volleyball, the nature of play left no room for doubt in one another, it was a, at its core, a game of supporting one another, sharing victories and sharing losses, Tobio wanted to take those lessons and imbibe them into all aspects of his life, starting with being there for Shouyou, being present, being his backup, being his cheerleader, and being his coach. Whatever way Shouyou needed him, Tobio would be there.

Tobio’s honesty radiated so brightly, Shouyou couldn’t help but smile. A blush creeping up his cheeks and his vision glistening, “Well you mean what you said ‘cus I’m keeping it and you better take care of me, you idiot!” Shouyou yelled happily. His arms straight on the balcony railing, pushing himself up, basking in the moonlight. 

The words cut straight through Tobio’s stoic demeanour, his unease melted away as soon as he saw his husband’s toothy grin. In seconds, Tobio’s emotions erupted, tears rolling down his face and choked sobs escaping his throat. He couldn't believe it, this was real... They were going to have a family.

“Why are you crying, Baka? The mood swings haven’t even come in yet, I’m sure I’ll have you crying more than the baby!” Shouyou mocked, despite his own tears betraying him.

“I’m just... so fucking happy, Shouyou.” Tobio gasped, catching his breath, sending a smile back to his mate.

Suddenly, a whoop chorused through the garden, Kenma and Tetsurou emerged from the corner of the house, clearly having witnessed the whole ordeal. Both smiling widely, they clapped Tobio on his back.

“Congratulations, Kageyama.” Kenma smiled politely.

“Congrats, bud.” Tetsurou whistled. He smiled at Tobio, and, before anyone could realize what was happening, punched Tobio straight in the jaw.

“Oh, fuck!” Tobio gritted, clutching his face and catching himself from the sheer force of the hit. “What the hell!?”

“It’s for that shit you were spewing before,” Tetsurou shrugged. “Maybe I should go once more, for good measure, huh, Shouyou?” Shouyou’s shock had melted into his delightful laughter.

“Give me a second, I’m going to come down and do it myself.” Shouyou giggled heading down.

Tobio didn’t even mind that his husband was coming down to smack him, he deserved it, but more than that, he was just so happy. He realized even after the hit, just catching one glimpse of Shouyou and _their child_ had him smiling like an idiot.

Shouyou emerged from the doorway, walked straight into Tobio’s eye line, “get ready for it, Tobio!” Shouyou said rubbing his palm on Tobio’s other cheek, warming it up. Already resigned to his fate, Tobio closed his eyes, but shit, he couldn’t stop smiling.

And where he expected a slap, Tobio got a delicate peck on his cheek.

“Oh, gross, Shouyou, let me do it.” Tetsurou bayed. Kenma held him back, and the Shouyou burst out into a fit of giggles. Tobio wrapped his arm around Shouyou’s waist and pulled him close. He looked down to Shouyou, still laughing at Tetsurou’s antics and decided that everything was going to be normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Thank you for reading! I wanted to mention that while writing, I usually get spelling errors since I write in British English but my laptop autocorrects to American, I try to change it back but sometimes I think I miss errors, so I apologise if it's jarring to read. I think I might make the move to completely American English for ease of reading, even some of my profs in college requested I do this so it might be good to start practising, lol.
> 
> Also, yes, I wanted them to make up pretty easily because I don't think it's in Shouyou's nature to hold a grudge, but I also wanted Tetsurou to finish what he started hahaha. 
> 
> I also want to mention, I am really, really open to suggestions since I write each chapter as it comes to me (ie no hard plan), so please comment down below if there is something/some trope you want to see (e.g morning sickness, cravings, mood swings, meeting other babies, baby shopping, etc etc). I will try to incorporate as many as I can. :-)
> 
> Thank you again for reading.   
> Stay safe and stay happy,   
> alondruu


	4. ｼ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shouyou and Tobio go to the clinic and then share the news!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry this chapter took longer than I hoped. For some reason, I was really struggling to get motivated and I had a hard time even proof-reading, so I apologise in advance for any mistakes (which I am sure there are this time around)!

Shouyou’s knee bounced rhythmically, a sign of excitement but undeniably anxiety. The sound grew steadily more rapid as he looked around at his surroundings. Shouyou and Tobio were sitting on an inobtrusive white bench outside the doctor’s office. The sterile smell and white furniture overpowered any sense of comfort the toys strewn across the floor, the parent and child posters on the wall, or the soft nursery songs playing in the background could muster. In his attempt to keep his mind occupied and his maturing parental instinct, Shouyou’s nerves easily morphed into suspicion.   
  


“Tobio, where are the kids?” Shouyou gasped, “Why aren’t there any kids at a pediatric clinic, huh?”

“Oi, Shouyou, it’s seven AM on a school day, you were the one who asked for the earliest appointment they had.” Tobio replied, flipping diligently through an educational pamphlet titled, “The First Trimester: What to Expect, What to Prepare, and What to Ask.” Tobio had thrown himself headfirst into the pregnancy, in the short duration between their emotional reunion and their first appointment, Tobio barely slept a wink, opting instead to fall down the rabbit hole of pregnancy articles, websites, and videos.

Shouyou huffed, leaning his head on Tobio’s shoulder. “I guess I’m just kind of nervous” he relented.

“Don’t be nervous, dumbass. It says right here that any sort of stress isn’t good for the baby. All you need to do is maintain a healthy diet, exercise regime, and supplement schedule. Seems pretty simple.” Tobio pointed to a three-way Venn diagram graphic in his brochure. Shouyou’s eyes roamed the page, glancing over scientific terms, highlighted medicines, numbers to call, finally, landing on an image of a heavily pregnant omega caressing her stomach.

“How far along is she? Oh my gosh, I’m going to be huge!” Shouyou shrieked.

“Be quiet, we’re in a clinic,” Tobio shushed, before, quietly mumbling, “b-but, I think you’ll look cute.”

A melodious laugh escaped his lips, “aww Tobio-chan, is your alpha happy?” Shouyou giggled, bopping Tobio’s nose, purposely rousing his mate’s blushing. Shouyou despite his less-than-stellar grades, Shouyou could read social cues and character traits like no one’s business. It was one of the things that made it so easy for him to befriend anyone on first meeting and continue to maintain lasting relationships with them. He sometimes used the same knowledge to stir reactions from those around him, never with ill-intent, sometimes to motivate, other times to humour, but with his dear husband Tobio, it was always to embarrass.

“Kageyama-Hinata Shouyou? The doctor’s ready for you” A voice called from the reception. _Saved by the bell_ , Tobio thought.

“We’re here,” Tobio answered, hastily folding the pamphlets into his back pocket.

“It’s the door just behind you, Dr Ishikawa.”

The couple made their way into the room, the doctor swivelled her chair to greet them.”

“Oh, hello! You must be the Kageyamas. Happy to have you, I’m Doctor Misaki Ishikawa.” The young lady greeted; her aura immediately put the two at ease. She came highly recommended from Kenma, but Shouyou’s nervousness only calmed with her dimply smile and undeniable omega scent.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Shouyou and this is my mate, Tobio. Sorry for the late booking.” Shouyou said, shaking her hand. He had already settled back in to his jovial self, shedding his preoccupation at the sight of the middle-aged omega’s welcoming demeanour. Dr Ishikawa was considerably shorter than Shouyou, with a short-cut bob, and comically large glasses.

“Absolutely no worries, dear, it’s my job! And if I’m correct, you are here for a pregnancy test.” She said checking her charts.

“That’s right.”

“Perfect, I’ll just need a blood sample, please take a seat.”

Shouyou sat down on the patient seat, trying to find a comfortable position to sit. The chair leaned back, stuck in the liminal position between upright and supine, and Shouyou laid down against shrugging uncomfortably against the rigid plastic covering. As Dr. Ishikawa left the room to fetch the needed materials, her comforting scent drifted away with her. In his position, Shouyou was now looking straight at the harsh white light, Tobio to his side on the guest chair, but completely out of his line of sight. The sterile smell of medicine and sanitizer overtook him, and his nerves began to settle back in.

Highly attuned to his husbands feeling, a gentle hand gripped Shouyou, “Calm down, I’m here, okay?”

“Tobio, I’m nervous.”

“What are you nervous about? Kuroo volunteered to talk to the federation and already planned the press release. You don’t have to stress.” Tobio said, his thumb running over the back of Shouyou’s palm. 

Shouyou tried to articulate the undeniable weight that had been burdening him all morning – the same one he thought he had worked through. “I guess… I’m worried everyone’s going to be disappointed.” Shouyou mumbled, looking up at his alpha through his dense eyelashes. “I mean, I was going to be the first omega representing Japan, everyone probably thinks I didn’t even care and it was just a joke to me,” he continued, “and there’s going to be those assholes who are going to reason their prejudice with this as an anecdote, ‘ _they’re only reliable for breeding_ ’ or something stupid.”

Shouyou’s words rung through Tobio’s head. He had practically said the same thing during their fight yesterday, that getting pregnant would mean throwing all his work away. Tobio gritted his teeth, even though Shouyou forgave him, he had been careless and crude with his words. He was going to make this right.

“You want this kid, right?” Tobio asked.

A resolute nodded followed, “Yes, I don’t want you to think that-”

“Then, fuck them.” Tobio cut him off. “Those shitholes who are trying to you make a point out of you are going to rationalize their bigotry no matter what you do, and I’m not saying that’s okay, and I promise you if I get my hands on them-” Tobio, unknowingly, began to spread his protective pheromones around them.

“Tobio, calm down, we’re in the clinic,” Shouyou said tightening his grip on Tobio’s hand.

“Yeah, sorry.” Tobio cleared his throat, “and I mean forget them, and Shouyou you still want to play volleyball, right? After the kid is born?”

“Of course.”

“Then think about it, what’s a better inspiration story than an omega representing Japan? An omega with a toddler representing Japan.” Tobio smiled.

“Tobio…you’re right.” Shouyou beamed, his shining, brown eyes meeting his alpha’s. “Maybe, I could single-handedly increase the omegan workforce population, or decrease the post-natal workforce dropout rates!”

“If any one can do it, it’s you, Shouyou.” Tobio smiled, his omega was a force to be reckoned with. Tobio believed from the bottom of his heart that Shouyou was destined to make a mark on this world, to change it, and better it, just like the omega did to him. Tobio relished in the moment, his omega shedding all his fears in a moment, his smile beaming, his cheeks flushed and his erupting giggles as he planned his “legendary” comeback (Shouyou’s words, not his, but also definitely his), and the best was knowing that Tobio helped do that.

The door suddenly opened. “Sorry, lovelies, took me a second to find the new shipment of syringes.” Dr Izumi waltzed in, waving the syringe (rather frighteningly) as to prove her success, and completely oblivious to the heart-to-heart that occurred. Tobio already compartmentalized her character as childish, and perhaps that would be slightly off-putting when it concerns the health of your mate and child, but she had come recommended in high regard by Kenma, her walls were plastered with cutely scribbled thank-you notes from children and certificates of achievements, and, most important to him, she put his omega at ease. _She must be those childish, outlandish, genius types_ , Tobio thought, he had seen a fair share of those through volleyball.

“Okay, Shouyou darling, it’s just going to be a small prick, but if you're sensitive, why don’t you grab on to your husband.” Dr Izumi said, pushing up her glasses, settling into her work-mode.

Shouyou latched on to Tobio’s bicep, shutting his eyes tightly, he didn’t do too great with needles. Tobio chuckled at his mate’s antics and carded his finger’s through Shouyou’s hair.

“And there, done.” Dr Izumi wiped Shouyou’s forearm with some antiseptic. “Give me a bit of time to process the bloodwork.” Dr Izumi said, leaving the two again.

“You okay?” Tobio asked, moving his hand to ran circles with his thumb on Shouyou’s cheek.

“Uh-huh, I barely felt it, she really is good!” Shouyou exclaimed.

While they were waiting for the results, Tobio found himself expecting a conformation rather than a revelation, his alpha intuition had convinced him that Shouyou was pregnant. He was so sure that he had been the one to tell Kuroo to get started on the federation formalities. “You know Shouyou, if you really are pregnant, who do you want to tell?”

“Well, Mama and Natsu for sure, and then obviously your parents and Miwa-nee- chan, and then everyone from the team separately, and then everyone from Karasuno, and then maybe I’ll write an Instagram post or something? I’d rather they hear it from me than some stuffy press release.” Shouyou mumbled thoughtfully.

“I already messaged my parents and Miwa.” Tobio said.

“When? Dr Ishikawa just left!” Shouyou asked curiously.

“This morning.”

“Is this one of your ‘alpha intuition’ things?” Shouyou rolled his eyes.

“Well if it is, then you’re correct. Congratulations!” Dr Ishikawa interjected, stepping through the door. Instantly the couple’s faces lit up and Tobio quickly placed a chaste kiss on Shouyou’s lips. “From the results, we can suspect you are around two months pregnant; we should arrange a check-up around the third-month mark. Till then I’ll prescribe you some vitamins and encourage you to read up on male omega pregnancies, they are slightly different to a typical female one.” Dr Ishikawa scribbled on a piece of paper.

Shouyou was clearly not listening, smiling goofily thinking about his baby, his _and_ his alpha’s child. Oh, the simple thought made him giddy. Meanwhile, Tobio was completely engrossed, scanning the paediatrician’s note, trying to associate any medicinal names with what he was reading earlier in the waiting room.

The two bowed gratefully and made their exit. Shouyou stood idly by the informational material, skimming through the chapter titles and photos, he didn’t pick any up, though (his alpha already had). Tobio, quickly went through the payment procedure at the front desk and scheduled the next appointment. “As early as Dr Ishikawa will see us,” Tobio said. After the formalities, Tobio grabbed Shouyou’s hand and pulled him out the clinic, before Shouyou could even register the bright sunlight beaming down, the chirping birds and the lazy clouds, Tobio grabbed Shouyou’s face between his calloused palms and kissed him deeply. Despite the sudden gesture, Shouyou closed his eyes and eased into it, the warmth from Tobio’s hands reached him and spread through his check, flushing his face in a deep red. Shouyou melted into Tobio’s body and relished in their perfect fit. Tobio pulled back, his hands still on Shouyou’s face, “you’re really pregnant.”

“Uh-huh, why are you acting surprised, I thought you already knew, Mr Alpha Instincts,” Shouyou smirked.

“It’s just… We’re gonna have a kid, Shouyou.” Tobio settled on thoughtfully. “A kid with your hair, and your smile, and your personality,” he listed, “but definitely a setter.”

“Oh yeah, your alpha instincts can tell the future too, now? Well, they’re wrong, he’s going to a wing spiker!” Shouyou got up on his tiptoes to wrap his arms around his alpha, nuzzling into Tobio’s neck.

Tobio returned the embrace, “so who are you going to tell?” Tobio inquired.

“I’m going to video call my mom and Natsu once we get home, you’ll sit with me, right?”

“Of course.” 

“..And I was maybe thinking I could tell everyone from Karasuno at the reunion dinner?” Shouyou considered.

“You mean the one tonight?” Tobio asked, already running through different scenarios of how the night would play out (all ending with his senpais jumping on him).

“No time like the present!”

* * *

The call with his mom and Natsu had been a success, it ended with all the Hinatas in tears and declarations of how much they love one another. Shouyou had been riding the confidence all the way to the Karasuno reunion dinner, he was dressed casually in a knit sweater and skinny jeans (he reasoned that he had to wear them when he still can), Tobio, on the other hand, tried to dress in the most inconspicuous way possible, a black hoodie and black jeans. He was grasping at straws to tried to refrain from being the centre of attention. It wasn’t that he wasn’t proud he and Shouyou were having a child, no it was _definitely_ not that, but the idea of everyone looking at him, expecting him to reciprocate all the conversation, it all seemed overwhelming.

Shouyou picked up on that. He grabbed Tobio’s hand on their walk to the restaurant. “Don’t worry, Tobi-chan, no one’s going to be looking at you, all the attention’s going to be on me.” Shouyou joked, he was aware of what he was doing, trying equally to get Tobio’s mind of his fears but also validate them.

“Sure, Shou.” Tobio smiled. It had worked.

The couple turned the corner into a small building. The roof was strung with lights and the delicious smell of hearty Japanese cuisine wafted far toward the couple. Shouyou ducked under the welcome tapestry and immediately located the Karasuno bunch.

(The noise certainly helped.)

“Shouyou!” Yuu and Ryuu whooped.

“Shou-nii-chan!” A chorus of childish voiced followed. The children gathered around Shouyou quickly, clutching on to his legs in an attempt at a hug.

Tobio looked down at the sight fondly, _Shouyou’s going to be a great father_. Even children weren’t immune to Shouyou’s charisma and charm, in fact, they probably liked him best. He was able to talk to children as equals, validating their feelings and never once making them feel less experienced or important than an adult. At the same time, he matched their energy and passion and showed genuine interest in their problems. Shouyou crouched down and gathered them in a hug.

“Hi guys, how are you?” Shouyou asked sweetly, “say hi to Tobio-nii-chan too.” The children waved to Tobio, he waved back. _Good_ , _no conversation needed_.

“Kageyama-kun, how are you?” Koushi came up from his seat and greeted him, bouncing his younger daughter in his arms to find a position to give him a hug.

“Good,” he replied simply. 

Daichi and Koushi were the second to welcome their children, their twin daughters Akiko and Chiharu, both sweet and well-mannered, were only a few months shy of Ryuu and Kiyoko’s second son. Ryuu and Kiyoko were the proud parents to four children: Ren, their oldest son, Yasu, Hana, and Hideo. The three boys had taken after Kiyoko’s calm demeanour, where Hana was her father’s carbon copy – excitable, generous and loud. And like they say, the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree, Hana was inseparable from Taiki, Yuu and Asahi’s son. Taiki was a mix of both his father’s, at first, he was quiet and reserved, but once he opened up, rambunctious. Then there was Kei and Tadashi’s three-month-old, Tomoe, who, in addition to still being unable to talk, was calm and serene. She was Tobio’s favorite. Tomoe was the only child that Tobio had been able to carry without the child erupting into tears. Despite all their differences, the children could come together for their love of volleyball and their undeniable love for Shouyou-nii-chan.

Shouyou hugged all the surrounding children individually and made his way to the adults, “Yuu-senpai, Ryuu-senpai! I missed you.” He met them all with a hug and smile, Tobio followed behind with his own greetings. Despite his anxiety of the big reveal still bubbling in him, Tobio knew these were the people he was most comfortable with and if he could be brave anywhere, it was here. These people had seen him grow, seen him mourn losses, celebrate victories, and, of course, fall in love. He took a deep breath in and put on a smile, _I can do this, Shouyou is here_. 

“Aw, Tomoe-chan is sleeping, she’s so precious.” Hinata’s coo brought Tobio back to the moment. Tomoe was swaddled tightly with a pair of baby noise-cancelling headphones on her ears. The size was comically on her little body, but she looked undeniably adorable.

Shouyou and Tobio grabbed their seats and settled naturally into the conversation. They cheered and ate to the stories of high school triumphs, any new promotions, and well-wishes from their family. The conversation they had felt so reminiscent of their times in high school, of course, the topics of conversation were different – the best diaper brands, school zones, tax filing (Shouyou had no clue) – they were all older but deep down, they were all still the same.

“So, Shouyou, you’ll get us the best seats for your Olympic debut, right?” Ryuu interjected the conversation loudly, a beer in his hand, “I can’t believe how far my kohai has come!”

Shouyou’s head snapped and he looked directly at Tobio, asking for some sort of affirmative, the opportunity had just presented itself. Tobio smiled.

“Well, no.”

“Aw, what? I’m your senpai, I practically raised you!” Ryuu jeering in good fun.

“No, I’ll get you tickets, it’s just that it won’t be my Olympic debut.” Shouyou shrugged, looking up. He knew to be ready for the shock and shouts when everyone understood his implications, but he wasn’t ready for pity.

There was a beat of silence.

“Shouyou… Is everything okay? Did something happen, can you not play?” Koushi asked.

“Did they kick you off the team? Let me go beat them up!” Yuu jumped up.

Suddenly everyone was looking at him. Their stares bore into him with the weight of sadness, of pity, of disappointment? Did they really think he would get kicked off the team, did they think that was he not that good? Shouyou fell victim to his spiralling thoughts, were they going to be disappointed in him too? _No, Shouyou they’re your friends, they know how you play, they’re the ones who made this possible._

“No, actually, I can’t play.” He said. Why was he drawing this out, why couldn’t he say it? Once he said it everyone could celebrate, it wasn’t an injury, it was a _good_ thing… but if it were an injury, no one could blame him, or blame omegas…

“Shouyou will debut in 2024, Paris.” Tobio cut in. He could see his omega getting overwhelmed by the situation, he was grasping at his jeans. “He’s pregnant.”

Silence. _Disappointment,_ Shouyou thought.

“Shouyou, congratulations!” Koushi clapped.

“This completes the next-gen!” Yuu cheered.

“Good job, Kageyama! I’m still expecting those tickets, though, Tokyo _and_ Paris.” Ryuu patted Tobio on the back.

The cheers and clapped drown out any and all of Shouyou’s doubt, _I’ll have to work on that_. He was surrounded by hugs and cheers and whoops and laughs. In the midst, the four-year-old walked up to Shouyou in his seat.

“There’s a baby in there, huh?” Ren asked pointing to Shouyou’s sweater.

Shouyou smiled, “Yes, Ren, and you’re the biggest brother, so you have to take care of the baby, okay?”

“No, I’ll take care of the baby!” Hana exclaimed.

“No, I will!” Akiko insisted.

The children squealed and screamed, arguing about who was going to be the best big brother or big sister. Shouyou laughed, trying to settle them. From the corner of his eye he caught Tobio’s loving glance, Shouyou grabbed his hand.

Everything was going to be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I feel like I keep having Shouyou oscillate between excited and nervous, sorry if it's a little jarring, but I suspect that might be how one feels? I'm not sure! I want to navigate through both Shouyou and Tobio's anxieties as the story naturally progresses. 
> 
> Also, I want to apologize because I read every single comment as soon as I get them (via my mail) but I forgot to reply to them. Thank you so much for your support, it means so much to me. I promise to be better at replying. 
> 
> I also wanted to thank everyone for their suggestions, I am trying to incorporate as many as I can, so please feel free to send in more. Another question for you guys, 1. what gender do you want to see (or maybe twins... triplets??? lol) and 2. would you like them to find out in the clinic or would you like a surprise !!!
> 
> Thank you again, stay safe!  
> alondruu


	5. ∞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this is late!! But this is the conclusion!!

**The First Trimester:**

Shouyou and Tobio crossed the two-month mark without even realizing the pregnancy. It passed in a blur of shock, confusion, doubt, but finally joyous acceptance. Except, of course, the symptoms that came with the pregnancy.

Shouyou found himself draped lazily over the toilet bowl, retching on his empty stomach. One would think he’d be used to this, not only was it a daily occurrence throughout his pregnancy, ‘more so than a normal pregnancy’ Dr. Ishikawa added, but it used to practically be a pre-game ritual. Maybe that is why Tobio was always so well prepared…maybe too much so.

“I know the herbal tea wasn’t great for your stomach, so I found these wrist bands that have beads on special pressure points to alleviate nausea.” Tobio rambled rubbing circles on his mate’s back. “If that doesn’t work, we can try acupuncture directly, although I will have to read up on whether it is suitable for pregnancy.”

“I’m sure it’s-“

“Oikawa was also mentioning a traditional Argentinian remedy that was effective for him.”

“Tobio, it’s alright, it passes. I just need to take my mind off it.” Shouyou smiled. Each of Tobio’s comments originally spiking his irritation but catching a simple glance of his alpha’s face - the genuine worry etched on his face, the furred eyebrows and bite of his lips – Shouyou would be crazy not love him.

“I’m just worried about you.” Tobio sighed.

“I know, but it’s okay! It passes, and you know what, I’m the King of Nausea!” Shouyou joked, “I’ve seen it all, the bouts of bile, the strikes of sickness, I’ve overcome it all,” he puffs out his chest dramatically.

“Gosh, you’re embarrassing.” Tobio shakes his forehead into his palm.

“So, you’ll trust me in that I don’t need any needles in my back.” Shouyou poked his chest.

“Hph, I suppose.” Tobio relented.

* * *

Tobio trudged out of the car, the straps of his baggage running from his wrist well past his elbow, he was practically drowning under the bags. His arms were decorated with the findings of his recent visit to the mall, he had simply gone to the grocery store to stock up on some of Shouyou’s pregnancy cravings to avoid any late-night trips (nothing too out of the ordinary – some natto, grapefruits, spinach), but on his way out Tobio’s eyes caught one of the mannequins of the childcare store: a little child in a pale yellow onesie. A decision to take a quick look inside turned in to an extravagant escapade.

“Tobio, what is all of this?” Shouyou gasped heading down to the apartment’s front door, hearing a thud of the bags.

“Just somethings I got” Tobio slips off his shoes.

“Just _some_ things?” Shouyou questions, ruffling through the bags.

“Oh! Here, your grapefruit.” Tobio said, stepping over the bags gracefully.

The bags were filled with clothes of every color imaginable, from baby pink to neon green, no area of the color spectrum was untouched. Tobio didn’t just exploit all the colors of the color wheel, every fabric imaginable was bought too. Velvet for if the baby ever got too cold, swimsuits for a beach trip, and silk for…surely some occasion.

“Are we just going to ignore the 5 million pieces of baby clothing you got?” Shouyou said lifting a ballet-inspired ruffled dress.

“Well, we don’t know the gender of the baby, so I thought I’d get a little of everything.”

“Okay…But getting them all in the same size? You know babies grow right? Like super-fast, too.” Shouyou asked, he knew this growing up with a baby sister. Natsu grew like a weed, but like a _totally_ adorable one, Shouyou should clarify.

“Oh.” Tobio started, “I forgot.”

The next day they went to return a whole 70,000 Yen worth of mono-sized baby clothes.

* * *

**The Second Trimester:**

“How is my cute little brother and his cute little husband and my cute little niece and or nephew?” Miwa’s voice came barreling through the door.

“Miwa-nee-chan, it’s only one! The doctor confirmed it last time we went.” Shouyou giggled into a hug with his sister-in-law.

“I don’t get it, if you wanted a surprise about the baby’s gender then why not just be surprised about the number too.” Another voice chimed in from around the corner.

“Natsu! I didn’t know you were coming!” Shouyou grabbed her into the group hug.

“I was at Miwa-nee’s for a trim and she told me she was heading here after her shift, so I decided to surprise you.”

“If you told me I would have made you something.” Shouyou poked her cheek.

“I mean if we have nothing planned, we can bake something, I saw this recipe for melon pan, and it looks so good,” Miwa said, grabbing her phone from her purse and scrolling to the recipe.

“Sounds good, I think we should have everything in the kitchen, Tobio thinks he needs to be prepared for any craving, so he’s practically wiped the grocery store clean.” Shouyou laughed.

Within minutes of embarking on their baking project, the kitchen fell victim to their clumsiness, antics, and genuine attempts at cooking. From Shouyou and Natsu seeing if they could spike an egg with just enough force to get it across the room without cracking and Miwa forgetting the first three ingredients, it was no surprise when Tobio came home from practice to a dirty kitchen and no melon pan.

“You are all a combined danger.” Is all Tobio said. When he shamed the three of the cooking menaces in to clean up, he went off for a quick run.

“I can’t believe he just left us like this,” Miwa said sweeping sadly.

“It’s okay, I mean we made the mess.” Natsu reasoned.

The sound of the door opening caught their attention. There Tobio stood, with fresh melon pan in hand.

* * *

It was strange, being on the outside looking in. Shouyou was so used to being on the court, his view so tunneled, he forgot about the sheer presence of a stadium: the thunderous applause, the bright lights, and the thousands of fans. Of course, this wasn’t just any game. It was the Olympic semi-finals.

Shouyou, after entering his sixth month and taking a hiatus from the sport, sat in the designated family section with his and Tobio’s family. Well, he smiled, they were one family now.

“Look! Look! Tobio-nii-chan is walking out now!” Natsu pulled at his sleeve. Shouyou looked toward the court, and, descending in his complete Alphan glory, there Tobio was- glistening lightly from the warmup, his muscles taut, and a small smirk epitomizing his confidence. Where Tobio struggled with slight anxieties off the court, from tense social situations and sheer awkwardness, there was not an ounce of doubt in his demeanor on the court. In some ways, and with all connotations left behind, Tobio did look a bit like the King of the Court.

Shouyou thought it might have been their innate connection, but somehow, in the crowd of people, his and Tobio’s eyes met. Tobio’s smirk upturned to a smile, one reserved exclusively for his husband. Shouyou replied with the same sunny smile that Tobio fell for.

Why was Shouyou so far? Tobio thought. _Oh, because he’s not playing_. Tobio, of course, knew this, but it felt strange to be here without his husband, his partner, his _spiker_. He tried to shake it off with visions of victory, anything to distract him from the slight void he was feeling, yet his thoughts strayed back to Shouyou.

Tobio knew he could win, but part of him felt like he had to win for his husband who couldn’t play today. The thought weighed down on him slightly, he was responsible for taking Shouyou out of this game, what would have been Shouyou’s first Olympics and that too on home-turf, something Shouyou likely would never see in his career again. He doesn’t blame their child – he would never. He just wished things could have gone a little differently.

Suddenly, despite the distance between them seeming vast, Shouyou clenched his fist, threw it in the air, and screamed at the top of his lungs: “You can do it, Japan!”

Tobio chuckled at his husband’s antics (and his adorable pronunciation of ‘Japan’, something the redhead had been trying to correct since high school), and gestured back a thumbs up. If he was with Shouyou, everything would seem right in the end.

* * *

**The Third Trimester:**

The couple was blessed with a perfect, little girl.

* * *

**Epilogue (4 years later):**  
  
Himawari Kageyama swung between the outstretched arms of her fathers. Her flowing red locks cascaded down her team Japan jersey. 

"Papa, Daddy you both were amazing." She chirped, her blue eyes sparkling. "It was so cool, everyone was cheering your name! How did they know your name? Do they know my name?" She questioned. 

"Well, if you get really good at a sport and make the Olympics one day, people will learn your name too," Tobio answered, slightly monotonously, but pinned with the warmth he held for her daughter.

"Of course they'll know your name, Hima!" Shouyou smiled. "You're going to be Japan's best spiker".

"You mean setter, right, Himawari?" Tobio cut him off. 

They both stopped swinging her and looked at her expectingly. 

"Hm... No, I think I want to do Judo. No, archery. Actually, gymnastics..." She thought out loud. 

"So...everything but volleyball?" Shouyou inquired.

"Well, yeah, I want do something new since you both already got the gold medal!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was short and a little more dialouge-y but it felt right to end it with snippets of their life, I hope you liked it!!!
> 
> Thank you all for sticking around, and again sorry about the delay and any typos/weird grammar/not good characterization.
> 
> Thank you for all your support!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> Alondruu

**Author's Note:**

> The fact that you are reading this and have simply given my story a chance means a lot, so thank you! I would appreciate any comments and recommendations on where would you like to see this story go, I have a vague idea but I really just wanted to start writing and sharing as soon as possible. 
> 
> I, personally, have a lot of self-criticism about this chapter, I felt I was doing a lot of 'telling' rather than 'showing' and I would like to work on that though the upcoming chapters, I am trying to get into fanfiction writing as a means of self-improvement, as well!
> 
> I hope you are all well, times are strange and I am sure a lot of us are really bummed about the end of the manga nearing, but I hope to keep meeting fellow Haikyuu fans and remembering how great the series is by reading/writing fanfiction. I started reading fanfiction when I was in fifth grade and Naruto [pre-shippuden] had just ended, so fanfiction has always been a really comforting place for me. 
> 
> I hope to update soon and get to know you guys through the story as well, so please feel free to comment a hello, too. ☺
> 
> Stay safe and stay happy,  
> alondruu


End file.
